


For Jessica

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is upset about her parents divorce so Niall comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Jessica

“Jess, babe, are you up there?” I heard Niall call from below the tree. I sat in silence trying to muffle my cries, hoping he would leave.

“Jessica, come on, I know you are. It’s raining! Please answer,” he pleaded. I sighed and wiped away my tears before answering.

“I don’t feel like talking,” I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

“Are you crying? Baby, what happened?” I couldn’t answer so I just let my cries be a bit louder. I heard him grunt as he lifted himself onto the ladder leading into the tree house I had since I was a kid. It had always been a place I went so I can think. He poked his head through the doorway and his face dulled. His eyes went from the bright blue they normally were to a sad grey color. “Why are you crying? Did I do something?” he sounded anxious. I shot my head up from my knees and instantly shook my head. “No, no I’m not mad at you.” I managed to choke out. He took that as a sign to move closer. “What happened then?”

“How did you know I was up here?” I asked avoiding his question.

“The tarp was over the top,” he said smiling. I always came out here to think, no matter the weather. If it was raining or snowing I would throw a tarp over the top so I would stay somewhat dry. It was silent before he asked again.

“Jessica, what happened?”

I took in a deep breath before answering. “My dad cheated on my mom. When my mom found out, she asked him and he said that he didn’t really want this family in the first place. He’s gone, now.” He crawled next to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head under his neck, trying to keep from sobbing.

“It’s okay to cry, love,” he whispered. That was all I needed before tears came streaming down my face.

“Shh-shh. It’s alright. You’ll be fine,” he spoke. His hand was running up and down my back for comfort.

“How is your mom?” he asked after a while.

“She won’t stop crying. She’s been in her room all day. She won’t come out to eat.” Niall was silent after that and the only noise was the sound of the pouring rain hitting the top of the tarp. Soon, I heard Niall begin to hum my favorite Ed Sheeran song. It wasn’t long before he was singing the chorus.

We can go to Berlin, Tokyo, or Jamaica.

We can go where you want

Say the word and I’ll take ya.

But I’d rather stay on the Sofa,

On the sofa with you.

I looked up at him and saw my favorite crooked smile he gives me when he knows I’m upset. I return the smile and he pulled me into a tighter grasp and kissed my temple.

“You’re going to be just fine, love,” he whispered, “It’s better that he left. Otherwise, it would have been a lot worse if he stuck around any longer.” I nodded and wiped away another tear and felt his warm lips in my hair.

“Sissy!” I heard Alex, my 6 year old brother, call from below. I wiped off the tears as best I could from my face before calling him up.

“Jessie, why is mommy crying?” he asked, his big green eyes full of innocence. I fought back tears before answering. “Okay bud, mommy is sad right now and she will be for a while. That’s why I need you to be the big boy and make her smile. Tell her a joke or give her a hug. Do you think you can do that for me?” I said giving him the best smile I could muster up.

“Okay, but why is she sad?” I couldn’t fight the tears and a couple rolled down my cheeks. Niall was quick to wipe them away but then I saw the look on Al’s face.

“No! It’s okay sissy! Don’t cry! Umm, what do you call cheese that’s not yours? My friend told me this joke yesterday.” I smiled a bit and shrugged my shoulders. “Nacho cheese!” he said excitedly. He was so happy about the joke it made me laugh and he smiled. “It worked! I’m going to go make mommy feel better! Bye Jessie. Bye Mr. Niall.” I smiled and Niall had a confused look on his face. As soon as Alex was out of sight, Ni turned to me.

“Mr.?”

“He was taught in class that it was polite to call older people Mr. or Mrs.” He smiled to himself. He pulled me in between his legs and pressed my back to his chest, resting his head on my shoulder as he fiddled with my hands as his arms were wrapped around my waist. We sat on the floor of the tree house in silence. “Niall?” he hummed in response and continued to play with our hands. “Thank you. For this and being here.” he chuckled and kissed my lips. It was slow yet the kiss was so passionate. “Anytime, Jessica?” I turned my head to the side to look at him.

“I-I uh, I love you,” he managed to choke out. He had never said that before and I couldn’t believe I just heard him say it now. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in the past week and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more heated but still so perfect and sweet. “I love you too, Niall.”


End file.
